


Green Machine

by SupremeMotherHen



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, I can make anything sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMotherHen/pseuds/SupremeMotherHen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Holly finds a way to make money off of a wedding invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Machine

Holly wasn’t exactly sure how she had gotten herself in to this position . Honestly, she was never really sure how she wormed her way in to these things. Though her pathologist salary sated her needs and then some, the poor orphan in her was always in survival mode. That poor orphan was always able to turn the most mundane situations in to a lucrative endeavor. No matter how much she didn’t need it, the underprivileged kid, that lived in Holly’s past and subconscious was always looking for a way to make a quick buck. It was a survival technique she hadn’t been able to get rid of.

It all started innocently enough; Holly had the day off and planned on spending it in total relaxation mode. But then Gail called, needing a guest for someone’s nuptials. Weddings weren’t exactly Holly’s thing -- Gail, however, was quickly becoming one of Holly’s favorite things. So she dressed in her favorite dress pants, picked her most formal shirt, curled her hair just so and even dragged an old pair of heels out. 

Holly spent the car ride to the venue over-analyzing her and Gail’s relationship, like you do when you have an ever growing crush on a straight girl. By the time she was pulling in to the parking lot, Holly had to talk herself down from the “oh god I have a school-girl crush” panic attack, she felt coming on. She sat in her car until the exact time her and Gail were supposed to meet, so she didn’t have to hang out with a bunch of strangers, on her own.

Upon entering the hall, Holly noticed a severe lack of Gail and a missing coat check girl. She thought about heading back to wait in her car but that plan went up in flames when she had an idea. All she wanted to do was hang her own coat and go wait for Gail at the bar, like they had planned, but her scheming subconscious had other plans.

As Holly hung her own coat and took a number, more wedding goers arrived. As if on instinct, Holly began acting as the residing coat check girl. She joked around and charmed people out of their coats and loose bills. She flirted with the men, enough that they would tip well but not enough that they would bother pursuing her any further. She complimented the women on the little details that the men would surely miss; a subtle scent of perfume and the extra bits of detail they added to their ensembles. It was all a delicate balance she learned over her many serving jobs. 

It was all going well until Gail decided to, finally, show up. Holly had been reading a random book she found, while waiting for more people to cajole money out of. Naturally, Holly was able to coax a tip out of Gail, too, before charming her way out of giving an actual explanation. No one wants to hear the tale of the poor, little girl that wanted a microscope, but had no loved ones to buy it for her, causing her to learn how to grease people out of their money. That was a depressing story for another day.

Holly made her way to the dance floor, making a mental note to pass the tips along to the actual coat check person.


End file.
